She Dons the Sparkle
by suspensegirl
Summary: 6x10, pre-ff - CB's first NYE as a married couple. Romance, slight angst and inevitable love-making ensues. CB o/s


A/N: About a year ago I took up this contest that I would write at least 100 words a day of GG fanfiction for 100 days. I was completely successful, and I think I'm going to pick up that task once again, except I'll exceed 100 days, b/c honestly my drive for writing has not been happening – mostly cause I'm in the vidding mood and have not had all the episodes/shows needed ripped on to my computer from my dvds (which _will_ happen soon btw). So, sorry for the belatedness of this all, but this is my New Year's ff for CB. Haven't had one of these since s3. XD Hope you enjoy. This takes place on the New Year's _before_ the flashforward, but _after_ CB's wedding. =)

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

Chuck slid out of his shoes on entering their new town house and began to talk to Blair as she walked past him into the living room. Serena had given them Christmas ornaments for New Year's, and while he had rolled his eyes inwardly when she'd presented them to he and Blair, he decided they were fitting, since they had gotten their tree up late and had yet to take it down. If it was up to Blair – which he knew it would be – he gathered that tree just might stay in their living room until February.

"I'm glad we didn't have the party here," Chuck said, kicking his shoes to the side and shrugging out of his coat. He deposited it into the closet and headed for Blair.

"Yeah…" she agreed, distracted by where to put the ornaments on the Christmas tree. She had slipped out of her own shoes, three-inch heels which had kept _Chuck_ sufficiently distracted all night.

He leaned against the doorframe and watched her inspect every vacant branch in the vicinity of where she was standing. There weren't many, but she looked so cute focusing like that he decided he wouldn't tease.

"I know it probably would have made a statement, going off of where we were at this time last year, but…"

Her hand lowered and she turned to face him, crestfallen.

"Oh Chuck…"

Guilt settled in his stomach and he regretted bringing it up, because consciously he hadn't thought too closely about it, but he'd obviously touched a nerve with her and it rippled into the pain he'd been consumed with when welcoming 2012 the year before.

"I didn't mean it like that, Blair," he said softly.

She still looked sad, and he wished somehow he could take the whole thing back. But, surprisingly, a determined look replaced the sad one on her face. She set the ornaments down on the couch and strode to him, grasping his shoulders tightly and then wrapping her hands around the back of his neck. She looked deep into his eyes, longing and pure, true love clear as day in them.

"Blair…?"

"I'm sorry, Chuck," she whispered. "About last year."

"It's in the past," he said.

She shook her head. "I'm still sorry. I know I was convinced I was doing the right thing, but maybe deep down I was just afraid to give us a real shot again and I shouldn't have been. I shouldn't have abandoned you when before the accident I had confessed my undying love and was ready for us to start a life together."

He took her hands from around his neck and held them in his grasp between them.

"We've both made mistakes I'm sure we regret."

The corner of her lips lifted slightly.

"But…" He ran his hands down her arms until he was cupping her shoulders. He let his eyes graze over her skin which had suddenly been covered in goosebumps. Then he looked back up at her. "We wouldn't be where we are now if all of that hadn't happened. And now we're really ready to be together. Maybe then we weren't."

She sighed dramatically on a whine. "But I could have totally avoided my Dan Humphrey phase."

He chuckled. "That would've been nice," he agreed. His hands slipped down to settle on her waist.

"I love you, Chuck."

He smiled softly and she cupped his face, pulling him closely and laying a gentle kiss to his lips. Shivers rippled through her at the feel of him, how he tasted, how he touched her.

She pulled back slightly.

"After my delusional love for Nate, it's only really been you."

"It's only _ever_ been you," he said.

She felt her heart skip a beat. Her fingers danced on his neck.

"Ever?"

He smirked.

"Just me?" she prodded teasingly.

His grasp on her waist suddenly tightened and he pulled her closer. Her eyes widened and she looked at him though she could hardly move her head without crashing into him because they were so close.

He moved his face so he could whisper into her ear.

"Just you."

Again, she felt the shivers.

"Always."

"_Chuck_," she moaned, biting her lip. It was unbelievable how easily he could turn her on. Then again the bulge stiffening in his pants and pressing against her did help things, as did his hands lowering and smoothing over her ass. She imagined he was doing a little victory dance in his head for having bought her the snug, silvery mini-dress she was wearing right now. Of course she was taunting him with the shimmering tights she'd picked out, so there really wasn't much to complain about.

"It's been far too long," he growled against her.

She gasped. "We had sex this morning," she reminded him.

He smiled against her. "That was hours ago," he insisted.

Her eyes fluttered open and she pulled back a little.

"We also had sex in Serena's bathroom half an hour ago when I became convinced the party wouldn't be over for another few hours."

"And who was I to argue?" he asked innocently.

Her smirk widened into a smile and she finally displayed the passionate affection and heady lust she had half an hour before, dismissing of course the heavy makeout session they'd shared most of the way home.

"I love New Year's," he announced, leaning his head back against the wall as her lips, tongue and teeth started to play slow torture on his neck. Meanwhile, he slid his hands back up her dress until he found the zipper and slowly pulled it down.

She dragged her lips across his face until she met his lips. He hungrily embraced the sexual foreplay as it plowed down on them like it hadn't been able to do at the party. His frustration at being unable to pull down her tights while still standing told him that he'd probably end up carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom instead of taking her right here in the living room with their evening clothes only half off. To be honest though, in this moment he preferred it, because it was a holiday and the shift was so huge from last year and he was feeling romantic.

After murmuring that they should head upstairs, he felt her step away and as she did, her shimmering sleeveless silver mini-dress fell to the floor in one swoop and he almost reconsidered leaving because the dress had had a built-in bra and all she was wearing was a silky white thong and glittering tights, tendrils of brunette curls drifting around her neck and her wedding and engagement ring sparkling on her finger.

_She was his wife now. Mrs. Bass._ And it was getting him hornier by the second.

"Reconsidering?" She asked innocently.

His heated eyes lifted to hers after memorizing the visual of her near-naked body and sign of their forever love.

"I won't mind," she insisted, reaching for his hand and then bringing it to cup her breast.

He groaned, completely intoxicated, but the little romantic in his head was screaming at him now. He would not let himself be thwarted.

Completely.

First, he leaned forward and kissed her breast, licking and suckling and letting her pull him closer so she could weave her fingers through his hair and dig her nails into his scalp. He waited until her breathy little sighs became more evident and then he grabbed her legs while he suckled and caught her up in his arms.

She gasped, clutching him fiercely, and with wide eyes looked up at him in shock.

"Allow me to be a _little_ romantic, will you?"

She gaped and then her lips slid into a playful smile as she let her legs swing.

"If you must," she allowed, twisting her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and then pressing feather-light touches down his neck and back as far as she could reach.

He only smirked though, reigning in his need, and almost purposefully, walked slowly up the stairs into the dark shadows of their bedroom. And he made love to her there, because he _was_ just that romantic, and he hardly ever called it _sex_ anymore.

…

A/N: lol Look at that. I finished the whole thing. XD Guess this is what happens when I actually get myself typing. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. =)


End file.
